Drinks with Draco Malfoy
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy offers to take Hermione out for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron how will it go? Will it lead to more than just a good time at the bar? Rated M for future chapters.
1. After work

Hermione walked into her third floor flat. It was seven in the morning, she had just finished her shift at St. Mungo's as a healer, she frequently worked long hours at the hospital. She turned on the light and walked over to her espresso machine flicking the "brew" button to the on position and taking the milk from the refrigerator and pouring it into a carafe to steam it. Pulling a tall mug down from the cabinet she poured the steamed milk and two shots of espresso into the mug.

Walking over to the table with her London Starbucks mug she thought to herself _muggles dream up the best coffee drinks…_

A few minutes after Hermione sat down she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door a young, blonde-haired wizard stood in front of her smiling. He was tall with grey-silvery eyes, and an amazingly gorgeous body.

"Oh Draco it's you, what are you doing here so early I just got back from work." Opening the door she showed him into the kitchen where she was sitting.

"Yeah me too I thought I'd drop by. I saw you at work but you seemed pretty busy with a nasty stinging jinx."

"Oh my god! That was a nightmare! Would you like a latte?"

"I'd love one, my shift was twelve hours today" Draco looked like he had just finished a twelve hour shift he was clearly tired.

"Wow! That's a long day." Hermione walked over to the espresso machine, poured some milk into a carafe and steamed it. Then poured it into a mug and added the two shots of espresso. She placed it down in front of Draco.

"So do you work tomorrow?" Draco picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and began to leaf through it.

"I have tomorrow and the next day off. Those are my only two days off for two weeks." Hermione frowned, she felt like work consumed her whole life and hardly ever had time to go out on a date or go to the movies with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Oh well tomorrow night, after you've gotten some rest would you like to go to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks?"

Hermione thought to herself…_Why would Draco ask me out for drinks? I mean I know the war changed everyone but this is rare. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to say yes after all we are co-workers and why should a girl say no to free drinks?_

"Sure that sounds good. What time do you want to come pick me up?"

"How's 7:30 sound?"

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it. Now since you saw me working and you know I spent half the day trying to fix that poor bloke up with the stinging jinx what did you do around the hospital today?"

"Oh it's really the same thing, different day. I'm working in the pediatric emergency department. Lots of screaming babies, sick kids and broken bones but most of it isn't too serious. We can have most kids out of there in an hour."

"That's nice. I've always thought working with children would be very challenging but it sounds like you enjoy it."

"Yeah it's not a bad job."

Smiling, Hermione began to wonder why Draco had asked her out on a date. What could it hurt to ask why? "Draco, is tomorrow night going to be like a date?"

Draco smirked he wanted it to be a date. He looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "It is if you want it to be…"

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her latte. She thought that this was a very different side to the boy she had known at school. He had definitely matured after the war. Draco had turned spy for The Order at the beginning of the war and he had proved a valuable asset for the light side. Hermione wondered if Draco deserved of a date with her after all the teasing and name calling he had done during their school years. She thought that it could be an interesting experience so why not?

"Sure Draco, it can be a date. It'll be interesting that's for sure." She smirked and saw Draco roll his eyes and smile. Maybe he wasn't so bad….

Stay tuned to see how their date goes!


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (except the plot).

A/N: I seem to have power on my mind because this chapter is largely about money and Draco's power as a wealthy pureblood. I love reviews :-)

….Oh and Draco's house isn't Malfoy Manor it's his own house.

It was Friday night, and Hermione was just finishing her make up when she heard a knock at her door. Taking her perfume and spraying a bit on her dress she walked over to the door and let Draco in. He looked amazing. Hermione took a minute to check Draco out; he was wearing a black suit with a silvery blue tie. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked. She thought to herself…_ My god this was a good idea. It's unbelievable what a change of clothes and some sleep does for this guy._

Draco looked at her up and down he was happy he had asked Hermione to go for drinks with him. She was wearing a beautiful Vera Wang dress. It was fire engine red and had an A-line silhouette. Draco was positive he must have been drooling. After a moment Draco met Hermione's gaze and he smiled.

"Are you ready to go? I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"Oh really? Let me just grab my bag and my keys." Hermione stepped into her room to get her bag leaving Draco in the living room. His eyes wandered around the walls of her flat. _She has excellent taste in art…_ Draco was snapped out of his daydream when Hermione tapped him on the arm and motioned that she was ready to go.

"Are we apparating to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Oh no definitely not I have something much better planned," Draco smirked and they walked to the parking garage.

Draco stopped and took out his keys. Hermione hadn't ridden in a car for many years she had spent most of her young adult life apparating from place to place. She could see what Draco meant.

She had forgotten how rich the Malfoys were. Draco was wealthy in his own right now after all, something she didn't even think of until she saw the cars. Hermione was not poor by any chance but she didn't have money to burn like Draco that was for sure. Hermione remembered that Draco was the chair of the Pediatric ward at St. Mungo's subconsciously she realized that she was never impressed by any of her former boyfriends with money but Draco was different. He wasn't just rich he had _**power**__._

Draco was smiling he could tell that she was impressed, that had been exactly the point of him bringing the car. Draco drove a 2014 Mercedes Benz E class the exterior almost matched Hermione's dress it was such a bright, vibrant shade of red. The paint nearly glittered even in the dark of the parking garage.

"Draco it's gorgeous." He laughed and smirked. Draco opened Hermione's door and then got in to drive off to the Leaky Cauldron.

They drove off and surprisingly Draco drove very well for a wizard. Hermione was shocked. She had never gotten her license because apparating was so easy even if it was a strange sensation. Draco raced down the highway to get to the heart of London. They traveled fifty miles in fifteen minutes. Hermione sighed thinking to herself that magic was truly amazing.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they found seats at the bar Draco ordered a bottle of merlot for the both of them to share. At first they made small talk, discussing work and current events but after a few glasses of wine the topic of conversation wandered to family. Draco usually didn't talk about his family he hated that his family had such a dark past. Since Hermione had known Draco most of her life it was much easier to break the ice on the first date. Hermione made mention of her parents, what it was like living as a muggle during her early childhood and how stark a contrast it is to the wizarding world.

"It's so much different, in our world we can just apparate to wherever we need to go but I enjoy the process of doing things. I really like taking car rides it takes my mind off things. I have an Audi A6 I love it."

"I would have never guessed you were a car enthusiast," Draco said smirking casually.

"You wouldn't be able to guess a lot of things about me, Draco" Hermione winked at Draco and smirked.

"Oh really? Like what else would I not guess about you?"

"I think you might find some things out soon enough," Hermione smiled sweetly.

Draco motioned to the bartender and ordered two large gin and tonics. He was trying to get her drunk he knew she didn't let loose often and he enjoyed her company. She was quite a bit more relaxed after work than she seemed when she was working.

"Draco are you trying to get me drunk," she giggled and took a sip from her gin and tonic, Draco laughed.

"I might be." He smirked at her and placed his hand on top of hers. Hermione smiled warmly at him before finishing off her gin and tonic. She motioned to the bartender and asked for an extra dry martini. She took the olive out and sipped slowly at the mixture.

erA few hours went by and the conversation slowly shifted as the liquor went to their heads. Hermione slurred her words and Draco had his trademark smirk glued to his lips. Hermione let go of her inhibitions and talked about her two exes'. She talked about her relationship with Krum and the Triwizard Tournament. She explained that Krum and her had never really done anything but kiss and when she began to talk about Ron and how he had left her for Lavender Brown she giggled at how much of an airhead Lavender was. She briefly mentioned the Ron was her first and the only person she had done anything with. She began to wonder about how Draco's love life had shaped up.

"So tell me about Pansy, you seemed to always spend time with her at Hogwarts." Draco frowned he had hoped that Hermione wouldn't ask about Pansy. He hated Pansy now after what she had done to him.

"We aren't close anymore. She cheated on my right after we graduated from Hogwarts. We moved in together and when I came home one day I found her with Blaise on the couch. So that ended and I've been single ever since."

"Wow that's quite the story." Hermione smiled warmly at him and put her hand on his knee. Draco looked up at her, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled warmly at Draco and reached for her martini glass. Sipping slowly at her drink she finished it and stared into Draco's cool silvery eyes.

"What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place?" Draco looked up at her through the corner of his eyes with a sexy smirk. Hermione smiled and hopped down off the bar stool, Draco took this as a yes and followed her out of the Leaky Cauldron. They found their way back to the car and as Hermione placed her hand upon the door handle a thought occurred to her. _How are we getting to his place surely he can't apparate the whole car and me back to his place it's against muggle laws to drive drunk._ Hermione got in the car and asked Draco how they were getting back to his place since it would be difficult to drive since they were so drunk.

"We'll apparate of course. A simple charm will apparate the car and us back to my place."

Hermione smiled, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and laid her head back on the headrest of the luxurious car. A few seconds later the sensation of a quick apparation consumed her senses, she blinked her eyes a few times and found herself in front of a beautiful home in the countryside.

She walked up to the door and found herself inside a gorgeous home; the walls were painted a rich burgundy color. She sat down on a squishy couch in the living room and Draco sat beside her kissing her gently with his arm around her waist…

Ok that's all for now, next chapter we get to see why the story is rated M :-) Hope you all enjoyed please please please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	3. The Sex God

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: This chapter is some smutty goodness. It was kind of hard to write since I've never written a sex scene before so please tell me how I did.

**Recap**: Draco and Hermione went back to Draco's house after getting completely shitfaced at the Leaky Cauldron.

A big shout out to my reviewer **Alison-Fire **glad you liked Draco's car :-) and THANK YOU for reviewing! Ok that's all enjoy and please, please review.

Draco sat facing Hermione kissing her gently his tongue probed for entrance into her mouth. Hermione parted her lips allowing their tongues to dance together. Draco playfully moved his tongue around Hermione's mouth and sucked on her bottom lip eliciting a soft moan from Hermione. Draco loved to be in control he wanted her to feel amazing with him. Draco broke awake from the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"There's a king size bed upstairs waiting for us…" Hermione smiled drunkenly and stood up taking Draco's hand in hers. He led her to his bedroom and motioned toward a gigantic bed with emerald colored satin sheets. Hermione collapsed down on the bed and winked up at Draco as she slipped her heels off. Draco took his shoes off, removed his jacket and undid his tie. He smirked at Hermione and climbed on top of her pulling up her dress and grinding his growing hardness on her panties. A moan escaped Hermione's lips and she bucked her hips up at him making Draco moan. At this he hurriedly unbuttoned his dress shirt and Hermione sat up and gave Draco quite the shock by taking her dress off. She was wearing a purple lace bra and matching panties. Draco smirked and began to softly suck at her neck gradually he nibbled at her neck using slightly more force each time. Soon he saw a small mark appearing he moved his lips lower kissing at her collar bone then lower…and lower…finally making his way to her purple bra he reached behind her and unclasped Hermione's bra. Hermione smirked and moaned as Draco's lips found their way to her pink nipples sucking gently and flicking his wet tongue on her nipple.

Hermione arched her back and whispered, "Ohh… yes… Draco…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss. She let her hands roam to his chest feeling the tight muscles. He was gorgeous, a perfect ten. Hermione broke the kiss off and flipped them so Draco was underneath her; she smiled and kissed at his bare chest. She ran her hands over his six-pack and marveled at his fantastic body. He was tall, about 6'3" and had an absolutely ripped body. His hipbones formed a deep V shape leading to his cock. Hermione knelt to the side of Draco and placed soft kisses along his pant line while swiftly undoing Draco's button and zipper. Quickly he found himself in only his boxers and Hermione wasn't going to let those stay on very long. She ran her fingers along the length of his shaft and pushed his boxers down around his knees. Running her fingers around the tip of his cock she wrapped her lips around his cock and took the entire length in her mouth eliciting a moan from Draco. Hermione stayed there for a minute before slipping off her purple lace thong and moving back up to Draco's chest placing a few light kisses around his nipple. Draco moaned and pulled Hermione close to him kissing her deeply while reaching down to finger her wet slit. Hermione gasped with pleasure and laid her head back on the pillows letting Draco to work his magic. Draco positioned himself in between Hermione's legs and licked up and down her slit. Hermione arched her back and moaned Draco's name loudly.

Draco slowly thrust himself into her. She screamed out his named as he put both his hands on her hips. He positioned her so that he could begin to thrust. Draco thrust himself into her and began to use a circular motion inside of her. Draco moved from left to right and up and down. She arched her back, moaned, and ran her fingers through her hair. Draco began to thrust in and out of her... slow at first... but as she moaned he became even faster making the bed shake. Hermione began to scream as she shut her eyes tightly. His tongue lingered over her chest and stomach as she thrust himself into her. Draco sat up, still inside her, straddled her... and began to thrust himself into her faster. He let his hands rest on her breasts and began to massage them with his hands. They became hard, pointy, and round. Draco used his thumbs against the point of her nipple and let them massage them.

As he moved up and down... Hermione's body moved to the rhythm as well. Her breasts moved up and down against the motion making Draco sweat even more. She spread out her legs even farther. He let his hands rest on her thighs, as he kept moving in and out.

Hermione pushed him out of her. He sat on the bed with his hands on his thighs... between his thighs... he was completely erect. Hermione straddled him this time and positioned herself on him so that he was inside her once again. Draco ran a hand through her sweaty, curly hair. She moved her body against him. Her breasts touching his chest every second or so. Hermione thrust her head back and yelled out his name. Draco pulled her off of him and pulled himself out of her. He was tired. Breathing hard he put his feet on the hardwood floor and let his head drop in his hands. Hermione lay her head down on the pillow... her body spread eagle. She breathed heavily.

"That was bloody fantastic." Hermione panted, Draco laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead, she smiled.

Draco thought to himself,_ Merlin! I better keep this one around._

Thanks hope you enjoyed and pleaseee review :)


End file.
